<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【港九】清醒 by G612345</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991431">【港九】清醒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/G612345/pseuds/G612345'>G612345</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/G612345/pseuds/G612345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-HE</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>上课十分钟了，黄旭熙才急急忙忙地冲进教室在金廷祐旁的空座坐了下来，喘着粗气，显然花了好一段时间跑过来的。他把书包扔到地上，从里面拿出笔记本，一副要认真学习的模样。黄旭熙长得很高，腿也格外的长，长到他在试图伸展一下自己过度劳累后的双腿时，把金廷祐放在地上的热咖啡踢倒了，洒得金廷祐裤脚都是。</p><p> </p><p>“啊啊！对不起！” 黄旭熙急忙说道，手忙脚乱的把地上的咖啡杯扶正，以免一切变得更糟。</p><p>“唔......” 金廷祐被滚烫的咖啡烫得脚脖子似乎要裂开了，痛得小声叫了出来，急忙拉住裤脚，以至于不让滚烫的裤脚继续挨着他的皮肤。</p><p> </p><p>“你没事吧？？实在是不好意思，我有纸，你等等！” 黄旭熙皱着眉看向自己笨拙行为的受害者。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙的头发随意的搭在前额，穿着一件黑色的短袖，大小刚刚好，刚好到手臂上的肌肉隐隐约约可以看到，但又不会让人觉得过分。他戴着黑框眼镜，后面的五官说不清是像男人还是小孩，或是说更像两者的结合...... 这种感觉令人上瘾，让金廷祐想一直盯着他看。 奇怪的是，他戴着的黑框眼镜并没有让金廷祐觉得他是一个多爱学习的人，反倒觉得有些搞笑，或许是在装作很爱学习，毕竟是开学第一天。金廷祐察觉到黄旭熙的目光也在自己脸上停留了片刻。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙又急急忙忙弯下腰，从扔在地上的书包里拿出了一包抽纸，几乎是暴力的从里面连续拽出了一大把纸巾。谁会在书包里放这么一大包抽纸？金廷祐感到惊奇。黄旭熙一把抓过金廷祐的脚踝，他的手好热。巨热之后又被空气迅速降温发冷的脚踝在黄旭熙的手里又滚烫了起来，金廷祐哆嗦了一下。黄旭熙低着头嘴里还在嘟嘟囔囔地说着对不起，他把纸巾一股脑都塞进了金廷祐的裤脚里。然后又抽了一堆纸激情地擦着金廷祐的裤脚外面，似乎这样就能把裤脚的咖啡擦干。</p><p> </p><p>“啊... 不用了，谢谢你！呃，不是，没关系的。” 金廷祐被黄旭熙的手忙脚乱吓得有些不知所措，腿有些不自在的动了动。黄旭熙又使劲擦了几下，松开了金廷祐的脚踝，坐直了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“真的不好意思。” 黄旭熙压低声音说道，尽管还是很大声。教授不满地朝这边看。“我住在学校，下课了到我宿舍给你换个裤子。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊不用了不用了，” 金廷祐不好意思地笑着凑近黄旭熙细声说道。黄旭熙一直盯着他看，目光炙热地让他觉得有些晕眩。金廷祐晕晕乎乎的说，“一会就干了没关系的。”</p><p> </p><p>下课后，金廷祐还是被黄旭熙坚持拉到了宿舍，黄旭熙的理由是，一直湿着裤腿会得风湿病，特别还是在潮湿的春天。走之前黄旭熙又弯下腰摸了摸金廷祐的脚踝，把塞在里面潮湿的纸拿了出来。看到金廷祐的皮肤冰冷的都有些发紫，这让黄旭熙更加坚定了自己的想法。软磨硬泡下终于说服了金廷祐。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙就比金廷祐高一点，看起来块头却大很多，但又不至于很夸张，裤子穿在金廷祐身上应该会适合。而且开学前金廷祐就不停地告诉自己，这学期一定要多交朋友。周围的人包括他的室友李泰容和Yuta都说他太害羞了，在大学里应该多社交才对。黄旭熙真诚的语气似乎也让人无法拒绝，担忧和抱歉写满了全脸，这让金廷祐觉得拒绝他是世界上最残忍的行为。于是他就点了点头答应了。</p><p> </p><p>他穿着黄旭熙的黑色棉质裤子，意外的合身，就像是量身定做的。</p><p> </p><p>“叫我旭熙就行了。” 得知黄旭熙名字后，他眨着眼笑着对金廷祐说。笑容舒展开充满了他整张脸。</p><p> </p><p>“叫我Jungwoo吧。” 金廷祐有些局促地握紧了一下手，但黄旭熙似乎随时都散发着温暖，这让他稍微放松了点。他告诉自己，这只是普通的社交，没什么需要紧张的，调整了一下呼吸，黄旭熙还在盯着他看，但他没有感觉不舒服，反而是，安全感...? 他也朝黄旭熙害羞地笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，裤子我明天还给你。” 金廷祐突然想起了贴在自己腿上质地柔软的裤子。</p><p> </p><p>“其实你不用还都可以，这条是新的，而且我有好多衣服，你看——” 说着，他拉开了他的衣柜向金廷祐展示。里面乱七八糟的，各种颜色胡乱的被塞在一起，不大的柜子里可能被强行装进了几百件衣服，柜门都无法完全关上，这让金廷祐觉得这个超载的衣柜随时都可能爆炸。</p><p> </p><p>“不好意思，有点乱。” 黄旭熙有些难为情的挠了挠头，尴尬的笑了一下，“我爸爸是做时装的，所以衣服总是很多。这条裤子如果你觉得穿着舒服的话就留着吧。” 他推了一下柜门，朝金廷祐走了过来。</p><p> </p><p>不知道为什么金廷祐又开始紧张了。金廷祐觉得自己没救了，连正常的与人谈话都会焦虑，八成是得了社交恐惧症，真的应该像泰容告诉他的那样去看一下心里医生才对。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙在他面前停下，深吸了一口气，他看了看金廷祐腿上他的裤子，“这才开学第一天，我就...... 呃，今天真的是不好意思啊。” 他真诚地看着他，皱着眉头，显然有些内疚，又尴尬地笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p>金廷祐几乎能感受到黄旭熙在他面前释放出来的能量，一种奇怪的磁场，有种说不上来的感觉，这让他心脏跳得更快了。他突然觉得自己竟对这种紧张的感觉有些上瘾，莫名其妙地有些兴奋，心底发痒。他觉得兴奋都涌到了自己脸上，有些发烫。</p><p> </p><p>“裤子我还是会还你的，不能随便要别人的东西，” 黄旭熙听罢瞪大眼睛有些疑惑地看着他。黄旭熙的眼睛乌黑清亮，让人想一直盯着看，告诉他一切秘密。他几乎都能感觉到黄旭熙的呼吸，金廷祐觉得自己像是在梦游，不知自己刚刚说了些什么。“我妈妈告诉我的。” 金廷祐在自己搞砸这次“社交”前又赶紧接了一句。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙的笑容又回到了脸上。金廷祐松了一口气，他被那双真诚的眼睛看得受不了，但同时也爱那种感觉。就像是在嘴里含着跳跳糖，有些酥麻，又让人上瘾。</p><p> </p><p>“明天晚上我朋友的乐队会在市中心的酒吧表演，你去那里找我吧，我们还可以一起看演出。不过要是你有事的话......”</p><p> </p><p>“好，那明天晚上见。我想看你朋友们的表演。” 金廷祐赶在黄旭熙之前马上说，迅速地微笑了一下。</p><p> </p><p>他的朋友们告诉自己要多参加社交活动，那这就是个不可错过的社交机会，但是金廷祐觉得自己回答得会不会太快了些。不他转念一想，自己是为了社交才去的，这也无可厚非。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙的眼睛弯了弯，嘴张得老大，开心地在空中挥舞着双手，拍了拍金廷祐的肩，“那就这么定了！”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙在酒吧里坐了好久。随着时间的流逝，NCT - Neo Culture Technology, 也就是他朋友的乐队，已经唱到第二首歌了。人们狂热地跟着贝斯和鼓点的节拍舞动着。他知道这又会是一场十分成功的演出。黄旭熙很为他的朋友们感到骄傲。他总是充满激情地跟所有喜欢音乐的人介绍nct，不管他们喜不喜欢摇滚乐和edm。他向所有人保证他们一定会爱上这个初出茅庐的新乐团。用他的话说，虽然是刚出生的婴儿，但是巨大充满核弹的能量，摇滚和techno的创新式结合，一定能把人炸飞。人们听了之后总是被他逗得大笑，但又想要继续了解下去。黄旭熙从内心深处知道，NCT是他见过最棒的音乐人，他们一定会成功。</p><p> </p><p>只是今天，不像往常那样激情澎湃，黄旭熙有些心神不宁。他的眼睛胡乱地在人群中到处扫视着，那个头发柔顺让他变得无比柔软，而且还坚持要把裤子还给他的男孩怎么还没来。他想要快点见到他，迫不及待地跟他介绍这个乐队，然后跟金廷祐随着音乐大笑着，舞动着，度过一个愉快的夜晚。</p><p> </p><p>只是愉快和疯狂这两个词此时跟黄旭熙根本不沾边。黄旭熙反复查看着自己发给金廷祐酒吧地址的信息，确认了好几次信息右下角写的是已读。他觉得有些烦躁，开始想金廷祐是不是放他鸽子不打算来了。闷声喝了一大口鸡尾酒。</p><p> </p><p>第二首歌完了。第三首歌也完了。第四首。第五首...... 黄旭熙拿着酒杯茫然地看着人群。</p><p> </p><p>那张白皙熟悉的面孔在人群中一闪而过。是金廷祐。黄旭熙立马站了起来，举起手在空中大幅度挥舞着，可是金廷祐在混乱之中根本什么都看不到。他就像一只在人群中走失了的小狗，眼里全是茫然无措。他被周围热情高涨的人挤得东倒西歪。黄旭熙远远地就能从他受到惊吓的眸子里看出他显然没预料到所谓的酒吧其实会是如此的疯狂混沌。</p><p> </p><p>金廷祐手里紧紧攥着一个白色的布袋子，里面装的是黄旭熙给他的裤子。他不知所措的四处张望着，迷乱的灯光和拥挤的人群让他不知道把视线该停留在哪里，他微微皱着眉头在疯狂的人群中艰难地掏出手机，迟疑片刻，又转身朝门口的方向试图走去。为了离舞台更近一点，大家不断地向前挤。金廷祐被绝望地卡在了舞池中心，他被这并不熟悉的疯狂紧紧包围，紧张得扭动着脑袋不安地四处乱看。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙有些懊恼，他觉得自己应该早点告诉金廷祐所谓的酒吧是这样的“酒吧”。 但是如果这样的话金廷祐说不定就不会来了，他又突然有些庆幸没跟金廷祐讲清楚。黄旭熙顿时觉得自己坏透了。不过他看着远处金廷祐愁容满面的脸他马上就忘记了自己在想什么，满脑子都是想快点跟金廷祐见面。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙从吧台下来跻身进入拥挤的人群中，他的头有些晕，鸡尾酒的甜味在嘴里还没完全散去。他看着金廷祐晃来晃去的脑袋，不知道自己是怎么迅速穿过人群的。</p><p> </p><p>他在混乱中握住金廷祐的手臂，金廷祐被吓了一跳，看到是黄旭熙后松了一大口气。他开口对他说了些什么，但嘈杂的音乐声和人们疯狂的呼喊让黄旭熙什么都听不到，只看到金廷祐的嘴一张一合。金廷祐通常说话都比较小声，在这种地方当然听不到金廷祐在说什么。</p><p> </p><p>他拉着金廷祐的胳膊往酒吧深处走去。因为门口总是有进进出出喝得半醉的客人，他把金廷祐带到了相对清净隐蔽的后门。因为自己实在有些晕，所以靠着墙，金廷祐察觉到了黄旭熙的不舒服，扶着他的手臂试图让他站稳一些。</p><p> </p><p>“Jungwoo你终于来了！我还以为你绑架了我的裤子！！” 黄旭熙大笑着开着玩笑，笑容不自觉充满了整张脸。即使是在后门，音乐的声音也像跑车发动的引擎似地在他耳边嗡嗡作响，他还是不得不调高讲话的音量。</p><p> </p><p>“我找了好久才找到这里，不好意思来晚了！” 金廷祐也几乎大叫着说，但是黄旭熙还是得把头凑过去才能听得清楚，他闻到金廷祐身上有一股好闻的沐浴露的味道。他并没有在听金廷祐在说些什么，脑子里在想金廷祐到底在哪里买的沐浴露，怎么可以这么好闻。</p><p> </p><p>“不过我应该还没错过整场演出，想回去继续看吗？我跟你一起看！” 金廷祐继续说道。他微笑着的嘴角的括弧和圆圆的眼睛又牢牢吸引住了黄旭熙的视线，面部恰到好处柔和的线条让黄旭熙忍不住一直盯着金廷祐。棉花糖，黄旭熙想到了雪白的棉花糖，又甜又软。</p><p> </p><p>“想要回去继续看演出吗？！” 金廷祐以为黄旭熙没听到又问了一次，他稍微又调高了点音量。黄旭熙终于回过神来。</p><p> </p><p>“啊！好啊。”</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙越过金廷祐的肩膀看到身后来了两个人。“操。” 黄旭熙低声咒骂了一句。金廷祐在一旁紧张地问，“怎么了？” </p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙意识到其中一个是酒吧新来的那个经理。那个经理两个星期前才来，身材矮小，整天板着一张脸，像个机器人一样，生命中除了制定严苛的规则来折磨人外似乎没有其他的事情可做。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙之前帮nct敲酒吧的演出时，明明都在这里演过好几次了，那个经理还是面无表情的让他们出示所有证件，说要检查他们每一个人的演艺资格。然后又极为严肃告知他们两天后才能做完审核。即使再怎么软磨硬泡也没有办法。这让黄旭熙极度怀疑这个人是木头做的，这明明是半个小时就能完成的事。之后的演出策划和彩排也是在此人令人十分不舒服的目光注视下完成的，他一句话没说，全程黑着脸，似乎随时准备揍人。还好他后来没有再多说什么。这让黄旭熙松了一大口气。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙把金廷祐扶着他手臂的手放了下去。握着金廷祐的手臂挡在了他前面。金廷祐的皮肤真柔软，没自己的手臂那么紧实，但又健康而弹性，让人想多摸一下。黄旭熙又想到了棉花糖，不过他不知道是不是酒精作用才会有这种感觉。</p><p> </p><p>“请出示一下你们的证件。“ 又是那枯燥令人想吐的声音，像是谁在据木头。矮小的经理旁边还跟着一个体型硕大的保镖，这让黄旭熙觉得更加恶心。那个保镖满脸横肉，体型和肤色让他看起来像头野猪。</p><p> </p><p>金廷祐急忙在口袋里摸索着拿出了自己的驾照。经理几乎是从他手里抢了过去，他仔细查看着上面每一行信息，似乎要把证件塞进眼睛里，黄旭熙怀疑是不是上面有几个细菌他也要数清楚。经理反复核对照片和金廷祐的脸后，他有些失望地把驾照还给了金廷祐。 </p><p> </p><p>“谢谢。” 金廷祐接过证件时对经理说，但经理十分无礼的忽视了金廷祐。这让黄旭熙有些恼火。</p><p> </p><p>“你的呢？” 经理说。</p><p> </p><p>“没有。” 黄旭熙没有迟疑一秒钟面无表情地直视着他的眼睛说。</p><p> </p><p>经理扬起了一边眉毛，突然变得神气了起来，嘴角上翘，准备侧头跟保镖说些什么。</p><p> </p><p>”我是跟乐队一起来的，并不是客人。作为他们的经纪人。你见过我的，昨天。” 黄旭熙继续说，没给经理留下任何幸灾乐祸的余地。 </p><p> </p><p>愉悦的表情在经理脸上呆滞了片刻，片刻后，令人感到不适的开心又爬回了经理的脸上，他扬起了头继续说道，“刚刚你在吧台喝了酒。请出示证件。监控都有拍到。“</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙什么也没说，靠在墙上一动也不动。仰起眉毛看了一眼拥挤的人群。又轻蔑地瞟了一眼经理。</p><p> </p><p>“如果没有证件地话，请你出去。“ 经理说，虚伪的笑容堆满了他的全脸。或许是酒精让人变得更加易怒，黄旭熙无视了他。明明之前就花了两天审核所谓的证件，清楚知道他的年龄，却还装作毫不知情的刁难人。</p><p> </p><p>经理向身后的三大五粗保镖示意了一下，那人从经理身后走了出来，经理脸上散发着从未有过的得意光彩。那保镖粗糙长满茧子的手一把抓住着黄旭熙的胳膊，长长的指甲都抠到了肉里面，用力的把黄旭熙向前甩，似乎要把他扔出去。黄旭熙暴怒地推开他，用力踹了他一脚。保镖痛苦的弯着腰扶着腿。他显然被黄旭熙激怒了。保镖几乎没花任何时间调整就又挺起身子，握着拳怒气冲冲地朝黄旭熙走来。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙知道他肯定打不过那个保镖。同龄人里他虽然算是壮的，但是那人的体型比他还大了一倍。酒精上头，他管不了那么多，他就是想揍人，即使揍不过也想要让他痛苦。</p><p> </p><p>“妈的。” 保镖朝一旁吐了一口唾沫星子。五官都挤到了一起，扬起了熊掌似的手似乎准备把黄旭熙折断。金廷祐在旁边脸色发白。他怎么也不会想到今天会遭遇这些事情。</p><p> </p><p>“不要打了！” 他脸色苍白，嘴唇在微微颤抖，冲到了黄旭熙身前，后背紧紧贴着黄旭熙。黄旭熙能感觉到金廷祐单薄的身体在发抖，又是那股好闻的味道，黄旭熙脑子里一片混乱。金廷祐微凉的双手反手紧紧握着黄旭熙的手。金廷祐的手也在抖。在黄旭熙把金廷祐拉到一旁之前，那个保镖显然也觉得他很碍事，毫不惜力地捏着金廷祐的肩，把金廷祐重重的摔到地板上。</p><p> </p><p>“你！！“ 黄旭熙看着被摔在地上的金廷祐青筋暴起，把金廷祐刚刚给他的裤子大力扔到了地上，血液都涌到了大脑上，他怒视着保镖，挽起袖管，想把眼前这个人撕成碎片。保镖挑衅道，“继续啊小子。” 他轻蔑地笑着，手已高高扬起。</p><p> </p><p>金廷祐忍着手臂的疼痛艰难地爬坐起来，以最快速在黄旭熙失去理智前移动到他的身前抱住他的双腿，“我们出去！！不要打了！”</p><p> </p><p>那保镖低头看了一眼金廷祐，朝他的背部侧面狠狠踹了一脚把他从黄旭熙面前踹开，金廷祐整个人都被踢得趴在了地上。黄旭熙被保镖拎着衣领重重的压在了墙上。他看到一旁金廷祐身体蜷缩在一起因为疼痛剧烈颤抖着，随着呼吸一起一伏。</p><p> </p><p>“我走！！” 黄旭熙看着地上无比痛苦的金廷祐朝着经理怒吼。</p><p> </p><p>经理得意的挑了下眉，在保镖揍黄旭熙之前拍了拍他的手臂，示意他可以停下来了。他毫不情愿地把黄旭熙松了开来。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙的脖子被刚刚那一下勒得难受。但他管不了那么多，急忙冲到金廷祐身边，把他从地上小心翼翼地搀扶起来，搂着他的腰朝出口走去。金廷祐还在他怀里微微颤抖。黄旭熙的心脏又酸又痛，像有人在上面钉满了钉子，血流了一地。他好内疚，本来一切和金廷祐晚上的美好畅想，却是以这种悲剧收场。</p><p> </p><p>“因为您在本店打架滋事，以后没有再进入本店的资格......” 经理显然心情大好，在身后意气风发地大声说着。</p><p> </p><p>“闭嘴！！”黄旭熙转头怒吼道。他只想赶紧出去找个安静明亮的地方查看金廷祐到底有没有事。</p><p> </p><p>金廷祐就像玻璃，美丽而易碎。他本应该好好一起享受今晚的时光，却差点让他怀中的美丽夭折。</p><p> </p><p>***********</p><p> </p><p>“痛......” 黄旭熙摸了摸金廷祐手肘上被撞红的地方，金廷祐小声说道，手臂闪躲了一下。不知道为什么金廷祐觉得自己耳尖有些发烫。</p><p> </p><p>他不确定黄旭熙是否清醒，虽然他刚刚是被黄旭熙扶着出来的，但更像是他们两个互相支撑着走出来。他看着黄旭熙的眼睛，他的眸子暗淡无光，还在为自己的受伤而感到苦恼。</p><p> </p><p>“你的背，我能看一下吗？我想确认你没事。” 公园里格外安静，或许是因为已经夜半三更的缘故。他们坐在路灯下的长凳上。黄旭熙温柔地来回抚摸着金廷祐的肩膀，想让他不再因为疼痛而颤抖。</p><p> </p><p>金廷祐把身子转了过去。他觉得自己也不太清醒，虽然他没喝酒，但是只要在黄旭熙旁边他就会有种晕晕乎乎的感觉，以至于刚刚不自量力的上前去阻止两个像发疯的野兽打架。</p><p> </p><p>他微微挺直了身板。他能感到黄旭熙把他衣服撩了起来。背上刚刚被踹了的地方还隐隐作痛。黄旭熙轻轻把滚烫的手放了上去。过高的温度让金廷祐不自觉颤了一下。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙温柔地用拇指按压着金廷祐背上通红的地方。“很痛吗？” 他的声音呼在金廷祐的后耳。金廷祐痛得又抖了下，黄旭熙马上停止了按压。他把手展开，温热的手心捂着被踢红得有些发紫的地方来回抚摸着。疼痛在掌心的温暖下缓解了许多。金廷祐觉得自己眩晕的感觉越来越严重。</p><p> </p><p>“对不起，对不起，对不起......” 黄旭熙看着金廷祐白皙皮肤上又红又紫的痕迹不断低声说道。他低着头，十分自责，“每次见到你我都...... 上次是你的裤子，这次是你受伤。你肯定很讨厌我。如果以后不想再见到我也没有关系，我不会再出现......”</p><p> </p><p>“别说了。” 金廷祐转过身来，尽管他十分不想离开黄旭熙舒服的抚摸。</p><p> </p><p>他抓着黄旭熙的手臂，稍稍用力捏了捏，让他看着自己的眼睛。黄旭熙现在看起来让人觉得刚刚被人揍的人不是自己而是他，他的头发因为懊恼而被揉得乱七八糟的，还在不断低声地叹着气，难过内疚的样子让金廷祐好怕他下一秒会哭出来。</p><p> </p><p>“你没必要跟我道歉。” 金廷祐认真地对黄旭熙说，他不希望黄旭熙因此而内疚。他知道黄旭熙是很好的人，非常好的人，对任何人毫无保留的热情就是最好的证明。他甚至有些庆幸自己因为认识黄旭熙遭遇了这些事。这是他以前平庸无趣的生活里从未经历过的，虽然有些暴力......</p><p> </p><p>“我做的一切都是我自己的选择，你什么也没做错。除了昨天把咖啡洒到了我裤子上。” 金廷祐故意大笑着说道。他希望黄旭熙能放松下来。</p><p> </p><p>“对不起。” 黄旭熙又说了对不起，头微微低下，他并没有跟着金廷祐一起笑，双目有些无神。他眼睛瞟着金廷祐被摔红的手臂。他知道明天这些深红的印记在白皙的肌肤上就会变成显眼的青色紫色。</p><p> </p><p>“不要再说对不起了！要不是你把咖啡洒了我也不能遇见你。” 现在轮到金廷祐抚摸着黄旭熙的肩安抚着他，黄旭熙抬起眼看着他。</p><p> </p><p>“我其实很感谢你这样做。” 金廷祐甜甜地又朝黄旭熙笑了一下，他想让黄旭熙知道他真的一点也不生气，而且很开心遇见了他。</p><p> </p><p>“你给我裤子，我很开心。你邀请我来看演出，我也很开心。而且刚刚在酒吧发生的事是我的选择。并且我也不后悔我那么做了，要不然现在我们可能就在医院里了。” 金廷祐顿了一下，“我很开心你没事，真的。”</p><p> </p><p>金廷祐突然意识到，就在刚刚，他终于，终于，做到Yuta跟他说的那样，毫无畏惧把自己的感觉告诉别人。以前因为自己的内敛被不少人误解和欺负，今天他终于做到了，这种感觉就像是终于可以自由自在不受限制的大口呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>他深吸了一口气。给予了黄旭熙大大一个笑容，希望能让他能明白，自己的真的一点也不怪他。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你。” 黄旭熙眼里终于又闪烁起了往常的光芒，他也朝金廷祐回了一个大大的微笑。金廷祐感到暖意缓缓爬到心尖。</p><p> </p><p>“你这样说我好受多了，谢谢你。” 黄旭熙看着他的眼睛真诚的说道。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙今天没戴眼镜，他看着他的没有被任何阻挡的明亮的双眼，他发现那双眼睛比上一次更加炙热，让他觉得自己就要被融化。</p><p> </p><p>还没等金廷祐开口说些什么，黄旭熙又说，“我能抱一下你吗？” </p><p> </p><p>这似乎不是个问句。不过金廷祐也没有打算回答他。黄旭熙张开了双臂，金廷祐迎了过去，抱住了他。这种感觉很奇怪，就像他们拥抱过了无数次。黄旭熙在他怀里就像是一个正在燃烧火炉。</p><p> </p><p>“不用谢。” 金廷祐在黄旭熙耳边轻声说道。</p><p> </p><p>金廷祐的下巴搭在黄旭熙的肩上。宽厚是金廷祐想到能够形容黄旭熙肩膀的唯一的词。他的手缓缓拍着黄旭熙的背，黄旭熙身上过量的热度让他感到安心。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙的手伸到了金廷祐的衣服里面，温柔的摸着他背部淤青的地方。他的头埋在金廷祐的肩颈，毛茸茸的头发在金廷祐耳边蹭着，热气都呼在了金廷祐的脖子上。</p><p> </p><p>金廷祐突然觉得脖颈有什么湿湿软软的东西。黄旭熙的头埋在了金廷祐耳边。在吮吸他的脖颈。</p><p> </p><p>他紧紧捞着金廷祐的腰试图让他们俩的距离更近一些。本在抚摸着金廷祐伤处的大手，也开始不听话的在金廷祐身上其他地方到处游走。</p><p> </p><p>金廷祐僵住了，一动也动不了，他觉得脖颈间和被黄旭熙手掌滑过的地方烫地要着火，心跳又开始不正常的加速，肋骨都要被敲断了。黄旭熙喝醉了。金廷祐想，黄旭熙喝醉了。</p><p> </p><p>片刻之后，吮吸停止了，黄旭熙的嘴唇在金廷祐的脖子间停留着，鼻息均匀地洒在金廷祐的皮肤上。金廷祐忘记了怎么呼吸，他只是微微仰着头，紧紧扒住黄旭熙的肩膀，他不知道自己该做什么。于是他们就那样呆了一段时间。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙的舌头轻舔着金廷祐脖子上的肌肤。他轻轻咬了咬金廷祐柔软的脖颈，又开始更加用力的吮吸起来。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯......” 吮吸的刺痛让金廷祐小声哼了出来。</p><p> </p><p>一下，两下，三下...... 他突然停住了。呼吸开始变得急促了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“操。” 黄旭熙猛的抬起头来，从金廷祐身上弹开，“对不起！对不起。操，操......” 他眼里的迷茫消退了些，他清醒了。手从金廷祐的衣服里迅速抽了回来。温热从金廷祐身上消失，冷风灌进了他的身体。清醒过后黄旭熙显然被自己刚刚的行为吓得不清。</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道自己在做什么，Jungwoo。” 黄旭熙站了起来结结巴巴地说着，</p><p> </p><p>“我喝醉了，对不起。这种事情不该发生。对不起......” </p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙不断重复着这几句话，懊恼地用力揉抓着自己的头发，被凹凸不平的地面绊了一下，边说着边往后退。嘴里一直在不停骂着。他仓皇地一路跌跌撞撞地快速走着。金廷祐想提醒他不要走到马路上去，但是黄旭熙根本就听不到任何人说的话。</p><p> </p><p>他呆呆地看着黄旭熙消失在了街道的转角。</p><p> </p><p>金廷祐喜欢黄旭熙对他的抚摸，喜欢他的鼻息落在他耳边的感觉，喜欢他在他脖子上温柔落下的吻，喜欢舌尖在皮肤上对爱抚。</p><p> </p><p>他想跟黄旭熙抱得再久一点，久到他们可以在对方耳边交换彼此的秘密，久到融化在彼此的身体......</p><p> </p><p>或许他也跟黄旭熙一样不清醒。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙过激的反应像是觉得发现自己刚刚做了世界上最令人讨厌的事情，抚摸和亲吻他。黄旭熙应该再也不想见到他了。</p><p> </p><p>一切变得无比糟糕前都是那么的美好。直到黄旭熙清醒过来意识到他是金廷祐的那一刻，泡沫全都爆掉，空气里只剩下让人窒息的冰冷。</p><p> </p><p>金廷祐一个人坐在公园的长凳上。他的背和手臂都好痛。他难受得他有些呼吸不上来。</p><p> </p><p>眼泪还是止不住的掉了下来。脖子上被留下的印记还有残存的酥麻感，温存后变得无比冰凉。本应该还给黄旭熙的裤子还放在脚边。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-HE</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那件事情发生后的连续两天，金廷祐都觉得自己心神不宁的。李泰容看到他脖子上黄旭熙留下的好几处痕迹笑嘻嘻地跑过来问是怎么回事，是不是谈恋爱了。他被李泰容问得越来越难过，那晚的场景在脑海里不断回放，酸楚涌上鼻尖，他终于忍不住抱着自己的腿哭了出来。这把李泰容着实吓得不清，急忙叫Yuta来一起安慰他。</p><p> </p><p>结果金廷祐越被安慰哭得越惨，他整张脸都是泪水，不停用手和胳膊地擦拭着，感觉怎么都擦不干。他又用力地用胳膊擦了擦脸，袖口被蹭得翻了上去。李泰容和Yuta这才发现了他胳膊上的大片淤青。</p><p> </p><p>金廷祐立即把袖子往下拽想装作无事发生，却越描越黑。李泰容跟Yuta不顾他的阻拦，急忙把他衣服撩上去查看，结果发现金廷祐不光是手臂上，腰部和背上也又青又紫，这把他俩的心脏病都快吓出来了。</p><p> </p><p>可是不管是怎么问，金廷祐都不说发生了什么，只说是意外。全身淤青再加上脖子上被种的草莓，两个室友毫无意外的想歪了。他们默不出声，像是金廷祐真的遭遇了什么难以启齿的事情，一时各自陷入神伤，不知道该开口对金廷祐说些什么。这对于金廷祐来说倒是好事，他们终于安静下来了。</p><p> </p><p>过了一会yuta终于忍不住了，脑袋上爆着青筋，突然激动的站起来大叫道要是被他知道是谁做的他一定要杀了他。拳头还在空中胡乱挥舞着。金廷祐被他室友关切他的样子逗得含着眼泪笑了出来。</p><p> </p><p>星期三的早上金廷祐并没有去上那节音乐课，他不想见到黄旭熙，他觉得自己还没办法出现在黄旭熙的面前。上课时，他去了黄旭熙的宿舍。他拿着那天本应该还给黄旭熙的裤子放在他宿舍门口，走的时候被自己散开的鞋带拌了一下，撞到了门上。尽管是这样，他也不想绑鞋带。他在空中踢了踢脚，又鬼使神差的轻摸了下黄旭熙在他脖子上留的红红印记，感觉喉咙又被堵住了，说不出的难受。</p><p> </p><p>********</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙看着镜子里的自己，忍不住想扇自己两耳光。他脑袋一定是坏掉了才会不停搞砸一切，关于金廷祐的一切。他不敢见金廷祐，他对自己的行为实在是太羞愧了。亲完就跑，这算什么？</p><p> </p><p>他深吸一口气。心跳还是很快。他又吸了一口气。心脏闷得难受。他翘掉了那节音乐课，因为他没脸见金廷祐。那天晚上要不是金廷祐受伤了，要不是自己醉酒，要不是金廷祐身上的沐浴露那么好闻......</p><p> </p><p>他不记得他在金廷祐身上啃了多久，可能只有十秒，也可能是五分钟。但他清楚的记得金廷祐身上淡淡的香味，柔软的肌肤，含在嘴里甜甜得感觉，吮吸时想把他融化在怀里的冲动，他清楚的记得，还有柔顺的头发......</p><p> </p><p>“操！” 黄旭熙用力锤了一下床。他抱住自己的头试图让自己停止思考。糟糕的回忆不断在温存的片段里穿插着。清醒过后的咒骂和仓皇逃跑，金廷祐眼中的惊愕和不知所措，堂皇的样子，或许更多的是对他的失望。金廷祐肯定恨透了他。莫名其妙的受了伤，还被他几乎是强迫的亲吻后丢在寒冷的夜里。无论从哪个角度看这都是混蛋才会做出的行为，黄旭熙也恨透了自己。</p><p> </p><p>有人敲了下门，黄旭熙气急败坏的从床上跳起来，不知道是哪个不知好歹的人在这个时候来找他，要是是来投诉他扔东西太大声的话，他绝对要把那人臭骂一顿。他恼怒的猛的拉开门，外面却一个人也没有。</p><p> </p><p>他低头，门边靠着一个白色的布袋子。是那天金廷祐本要还给他的裤子。黄旭熙立即抬头看去，在那个单薄的身影消失在楼道前他还是如愿以偿的看到了。</p><p> </p><p>金廷祐穿着长袖衬衫，即使是从远处看，白皙的肌肤上颈间几处通红也明显极了。几乎只有一秒的时间，金廷祐就在楼梯口消失不见了。</p><p> </p><p>***********</p><p> </p><p>李泰容和Yuta这几天几乎是母性大发，显然把他当成了无比可怜受的害者来对待，看他都是用无比怜悯的眼神，说话也极尽温柔，而且几乎还二十四个小时黏在他身边，来确保他不会因为这可怕的遭遇而突然崩溃。金廷祐虽然觉得很感动，但是被婴儿般的对待和无微不至的24小时保姆级照顾，着实让他有些抓狂。</p><p> </p><p>金廷祐再三告诉他们，甚至连发誓都用上了，告诉他们自己只是受伤了，其他真的什么都没发生。在他们两个不断确认过后，他俩终于松了口气，终于没有再整天神经兮兮的在金廷祐耳边说要当他贴身保镖去替他杀人了。金廷祐也松了一大口气，觉得顿时轻松了不少。</p><p> </p><p>商量过后，两位室友还是一致决定一定要带金廷祐散散心，没有留给金廷祐任何拒绝的机会。李泰容提议去海边玩，但是他们都没车，而且太远了，时间也不够，这个提议还没诞生一分钟就被否决了。Yuta又激动的说可以去踢足球，金廷祐无奈的卷起袖子，三人看着都看着他身上还未痊愈的大片淤青，足球项目也残忍的胎死腹中。</p><p> </p><p>终于，在第二天早上，李泰容收到了他音乐社的朋友给他发的信息，说晚上会在家里开派对，叫他多带点人一起去。他开心的说出这个消息时，Yuta几乎一秒也没迟疑马上就同意了。他一把搂过金廷祐，开心的说去派对可以彻底的放松一下，把所有烦恼都抛之脑后，说完还把金廷祐的头发揉得一团糟。金廷祐并不是很想去，人群和嘈杂的音乐在他这里可没有留下什么好印象，但看着他两个室友眼里的兴奋与期待，他似乎也没有任何反驳的余地。</p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙被李马克搂着肩膀，李马克拿着杯啤酒神态夸张的着跟身前的朋友大声谈笑，酒被晃得洒了一地。派对还没到一半，李马克就醉得不行。黄旭熙知道这是因为前段时间乐队的演出大获成功李马克心情极佳的缘故。</p><p> </p><p>李马克对待任何有关音乐的事情都会投入百分之两百的精力，他对自己的要求极高，要是做不到完美的话他会一遍遍重复，直到快把自己压垮，直到做到成功。黄旭熙知道这一切的荣誉和快乐都是李马克应得的。如果说谁最应该在此刻彻底放松狂欢，那只有李马克了。</p><p> </p><p>然而黄旭熙自己今天却一滴酒也没喝，他只是一直陪在李马克身边，确保他正在发酒疯的朋友不出什么乱子。他一看到酒就想起来那天晚上他与金廷祐发生的一切。他到现在还没有办法原谅自己，虽然经过几天的思考已经冷静下来了不少，但心想到金廷祐那天晚上失望错愕的双眼，他就难受到无法呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>他要找金廷祐道歉，他一定要找金廷祐道歉。要不然他觉得自己一辈子都将活在内疚与悔恨中不能自拔。他要面对现实，即使不能更正过去的错误，也不能让事情朝更坏的方向发展。他知道目前的这种令人不舒服的感觉对他和金廷祐都不是什么好事。而这一切都是他一手造成的。黄旭熙懊恼地握紧了拳头。</p><p> </p><p>音乐声很大，人们在别墅里随意地舞动和大声的着交谈着，熙熙攘攘的人群聚集在一起玩着不同的游戏，还有人甚至躺在客厅的乒乓球桌上旁若无人的亲热着。黄旭熙把晃晃悠悠的李马克扔到了沙发上，把他手上的酒拿走给他倒了杯水，他可不想等下扛李马克回学校的时候被他吐一身。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙跟路过沙发的熟人心不在焉的打着招呼，心里想着找个什么借口带着李马克开溜，他真的一点派对的心情都没有，现在想做的只有睡觉。李马克虽然喝的烂醉，但似乎还精神百倍，不停的在跟四周的人兴致高昂的胡言乱语着，黄旭熙看着平时一丝不苟的李马克今天聊得那么开心也不忍心打断他，于是决定起来走走，透透气。</p><p> </p><p>他站在楼梯下面，拿了杯橙汁注视着人群一口口喝着。一个样貌姣好的女生跑过来跟他搭话，他想着反正也没事可做，便有一搭没一搭的跟她聊了起来。那女生显然也喝了不少，没聊多久她就贴到了黄旭熙身上，手搭在他肩上随着音乐不停地跳着，手不时还扶着他的后脖，直往他怀里钻。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙搂着她的腰，企图把她扒开一些，让她冷静点。他知道那个女生想做什么，但是他并没有过多想法。跟她聊天只不过是因为太无聊。黄旭熙想把她的那双手从他脖子上拿下来，但是女生扒得太紧，黄旭熙又不想太过强硬伤害到那女孩，于是他们的动作就显得很奇怪，他们的身体看起来像是打了个结，路过的人都以为他们热烈的纠缠在一起在亲热。</p><p> </p><p>恍惚间黄旭熙觉得双眼睛似乎一直在盯着他。他抬头望去，是金廷祐。</p><p> </p><p>金廷祐就站在他的不远处盯着他看，显然已经看了有好一会儿。黄旭熙觉得自己突然僵住了，怎么也动不了，心脏也开始快速跳动了起来。见黄旭熙没再抗拒，那个女生趁机整个人都挂到了他身上。</p><p> </p><p>金廷祐眼底闪过一丝失望与悲伤，在极其短暂的视线交流后迅速把头撇了过去，快速走开了。他显然不想出现在黄旭熙周围。黄旭熙猛的回过神来，把不能太粗鲁的想法全都抛到了脑后，把那女生用力的从自己身上拉开来，那女生没站稳摔到了地上。黄旭熙看也没看，匆匆说了句对不起就朝金廷祐追去。</p><p> </p><p>“Jungwoo! 等等！！” 他克制不住自己大声叫道。</p><p> </p><p>金廷祐还没走远，显然是听到了。但他没有停下来，反而走得更快了，几乎像是在逃跑。Lucas晕晕乎乎地，脑袋里只有一定要跟金廷祐交谈这一个想法，至于见到后到底要说些什么他毫无头绪。但是他的身体告诉他他必须要这么做。</p><p> </p><p>为了躲避黄旭熙，金廷祐在人群中匆匆挤上了楼梯到了二楼。他以为上了楼黄旭熙就会识相的不再跟着他。然而并没有。黄旭熙三步并作两步，推开人群紧跟着金廷祐到了楼上。</p><p> </p><p>楼上三三两两的人靠着栏杆在聊天，比楼下要清净得许多，灯光也要更加昏暗，周围都是房间。其中一个关着门的房间里断断续续地传出男女的哼哼声。</p><p> </p><p>金廷祐站在走廊的最尽头，显然发现了自己已无处可走，于是干脆转过身面对着黄旭熙。他浅色柔顺的头发搭在他的前额，白皙柔和的面容上鼻头红红的，黄旭熙走近后发现金廷祐眼里竟闪着泪光。</p><p> </p><p>“你...... 怎么了？” 黄旭熙小心翼翼地问，他的心脏又一次真切的感受到了疼痛。</p><p> </p><p>金廷祐看着他没说话，似乎在努力忍住不让泪水掉下来。黄旭熙清了一下嗓子，一时间不知道该如何是好。因为他知道自己并没有安慰人的资格，毕竟是他造成了这一切。</p><p> </p><p>“你的伤怎么样了？有没有好些？还很痛吗？” 他希望金廷祐能不要再那么难过了。但他知道他这样说似乎并没有起到什么积极的效果。</p><p> </p><p>金廷祐像是没听到他在说什么。他深吸着气，让自己的情绪稳定下来。他也没看黄旭熙，眼睛盯着楼下角落的花瓶看得出神。</p><p> </p><p>他注意到金廷祐今天又穿那件白色的长袖体恤，胸口还有个史努比的图标，这件衣服在他身上显得可爱极了。纤细的胳膊就在空荡荡的袖管里。黄旭熙好想看看他的手臂和身上的皮肤到底恢复到什么程度了，是像那天一样红得像是要出血，还是已经变成了令人心痛的青紫色，或是恢复得只剩下了微微发青的痕迹。</p><p> </p><p>这些天对金廷祐的愧疚一直折磨得他晚上无法入睡。他知道他在那天晚上，不论是精神上，还是肉体上，都伤害了金廷祐。黄旭熙需要确认，他需要确认金廷祐没事，至少肉体上没事。</p><p> </p><p>他伸出手抓住金廷祐的手腕，试图把他的手抬起来进行查看。金廷祐把他甩开了。当然，毫无疑问，黄旭熙想。他要是是金廷祐的话他肯定也不想让伤害自己的混蛋再碰他。</p><p> </p><p>“如果你还在生我的气...... 你应该生我的气。我那天真的表现得很......呃，我自己都讨厌那样的自己。但是请让我看看你的伤口，我有很大的责任，这是我造成的，我只是希望可以确认你没事。你能让我看看吗...? 拜托了。” 黄旭熙几乎是有些绝望的说。他希望金廷祐能够原谅他，至少能够知道他是有多么的内疚。</p><p> </p><p>“我没事。” 金廷祐终于说话了。他的声音轻到几乎听不见，“我能在这里出现就说明我没事。你要确认什么？”</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙语塞。是啊，他能完好无损的站在这里就说明他没事，自己到底要确认什么？</p><p> </p><p>“或许你想说说那天晚上在公园发生的事吗。” 金廷祐的眼里闪着泪光。说出这句话似乎让他很痛苦。“我以为你找我是想说这件事。”</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙突然觉得自己也要内疚得要被撕裂了，</p><p> </p><p>”我要向你道歉，” 他强迫自己看着金廷祐发红的眼眶，心里有一堆的话却不知道该这么继续说下去，</p><p> “我...... 呃......对不起。都是我的错。还有，啊..... 那天晚上我喝了酒不太清醒，所以发生了那种事情。我当时不知我自己在做什么，所以在清醒过来后我不知道该如何反应，于是选择了最糟糕的方式—— 把你丢下逃跑了。这几天我一直都在想这件事情，因为对自己做过的事情太过于羞愧所以一直不敢面对你。但是我必须像你道歉，因为一切都是我的错。对不起，我让我们之间的一切都变得很奇怪，很不舒服，我真的不希望这样。真的很对不起。我不知道怎样才能让你好受一点。请你告诉我，我该怎样做......”</p><p> </p><p>“慌张是因为怕被发现了吗？” 黄旭熙注意到他头顶上的几根头发翘了起来，他四处乱看着，似乎并没有认真听黄旭熙的辩解，“刚刚那个女生会很生气吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“不是的！” 黄旭熙急忙说，“我跟她一点关系都没有，听我说！我们才刚刚认识，是她......”</p><p> </p><p>“对啊，你对刚认识的人都这样。” 金廷祐向后退了一步，目光有些茫然，头撇向一边准备离开。</p><p> </p><p>“她跟你不一样！” 黄旭熙急忙拉住金廷祐。“听我说，” 他紧紧握着金廷祐的手腕又说了一次，“你跟她不一样。”</p><p> </p><p>“哪里不一样？” 金廷祐停了下来疑惑的看着他，就像他刚刚讲了一个一点也不好笑的笑话。</p><p> </p><p>见金廷祐停了下来他急忙松开了抓着他的手，他不想要再招人厌烦。确切的说，是再招金廷祐厌烦。</p><p> </p><p>“她不是我的朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>“那我们算什么？” 金廷祐看着黄旭熙的眼睛，似乎要把他看穿。</p><p> </p><p>“我..... 我们是朋友。” 黄旭熙突然觉得喉咙有些发干。其实他也不知道他们算什么。只见过两次面，每次都是已悲剧仓促收场。除了还东西外，他们没有通过一次话发过一次短信。他们真的算是朋友吗？黄旭熙觉得自己脑袋有些发热。他们到底算什么？</p><p> </p><p>他看着金廷祐，金廷祐也一直这样望着他，只是眼眶越来越红，黄旭熙觉得整个世界都安静了下来，此刻只有他跟金廷祐，他甚至能看到金廷祐微微抖动的指尖。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“但朋友不知道对方身上尝起来的味道。” 过了许久，金廷祐颤抖着轻声说。他吸了下鼻子，像是要哭了出来。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙的大脑宕机了。他突然想把金廷祐像那天晚上一样紧紧抱在怀里，只不过这次他会更加温柔。他要对着他的耳边轻说着一万次对不起，直到他原谅他他才松开。他要把金廷祐脸上每一滴为他而流的泪水都吞入腹中，他要轻抚他的每一根发丝让自己的指尖与他融为一体。</p><p> </p><p>的他终于克制不住自己的冲动拉起了金廷祐的手。他这次没有拒绝他，任由他拉着。金廷祐的手冷冰冰的，手心却很柔软，他想用自己滚烫的手把他的冰凉全都融化。他看向几天前他在金廷祐纤细的脖颈上留下的痕迹，那里变成了几处漂亮的粉色。再往上，他鲜红的唇。是他没亲过的地方。黄旭熙突然有种强烈的愿望想要知道金廷祐的嘴巴尝起来会不会跟身上其他地方一样软糯香甜，或许会更加美味......</p><p> </p><p>“Jungwoo!” 有人突然打断了黄旭熙对金廷祐无比深情的凝视，黄旭熙回过神来发现金廷祐也入神的在看着他的嘴，短暂的对视后，金廷祐慌张的把视线移开，“找了你好久！啊，你跟旭熙原来认识啊。我足球社的朋友叫我去看比赛策划，我一个小时后回来接你一起回家！” 说罢Yuta跟黄旭熙匆匆打了个招呼后就跑了。</p><p> </p><p>金廷祐转过头来小狗似的慌张的看着黄旭熙，似乎不知道该说些什么，有些结巴的问，“你们认识吗...?” 视线却不受控的在他的嘴唇和眼睛间来回的移动。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙突然觉得或许他那天晚上根本就没做错。他本就该用力抱着他，亲吻他，与他融为一体。黄旭熙觉得自己似乎着火了，火焰侵蚀着他的五腑六脏。他失去了理智，血液冲上脑袋。整个世界里只有金廷祐一个人。这感觉跟那天晚上一模一样。不过这次他是清醒着的。他没有喝酒。</p><p> </p><p>“我们不是朋友，” 黄旭熙没有理会金廷祐的问题，金廷祐愣了一下，他继续说，“一个小时足够了。” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>几乎是关上门的一刹那黄旭熙就把里金廷祐按在墙上用力的亲吻着。金廷祐的唇要比他想象的柔软清甜太多，软糯的舌尖更甜，连口水都是甜的。他用力的吮吸着，金廷祐的一切味道都让他上瘾，让他欲罢不能。</p><p> </p><p>但片刻之后黄旭熙才意识到，金廷祐几乎没有在回吻他，只是任由他亲着。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？” 黄旭熙艰难的从金廷祐的唇上分开，“我还以为你想这样。” </p><p> </p><p>他心脏跳得飞快，一手扶着金廷祐的手臂，另一只手温柔的抚摸着金廷祐的后脑，他不知道自己是不是理解错了金廷祐的意思，他不想让金廷祐做他不愿意做的事，他不想再次伤害他。</p><p> </p><p>“你这次是清醒的吗？” 金廷祐香甜的气息呼到黄旭熙脸上，抬着眼认真的看着他问，嘴上还粘着些黄旭熙的亮晶晶的口水。黄旭熙觉得他的样子可爱的紧。</p><p> </p><p>“百分之百，” 黄旭熙马上说，“我一点酒都没......”</p><p> </p><p>还没等黄旭熙说完金廷祐就直起身子吻上了黄旭熙的唇。</p><p> </p><p>“吻我，” 他在黄旭熙嘴边轻声说。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙愣了一下，随即立马把他紧紧搂在怀里加深了这个吻。他怕金廷祐反悔，怕金廷祐突然大骂他是混蛋人渣突然跑掉，他要把金廷祐牢牢锁在怀里，让他除了与他接吻他哪都去不了。</p><p> </p><p>虽然金廷祐也在努力的回吻着他，但黄旭熙的吻渐渐变得越来越强势，他想把金廷祐嘴里的香甜都吃干抹净。他捞着金廷祐纤细的腰，金廷祐被他吻得头仰了过去靠在墙上。金廷祐的嘴唇被黄旭熙过度用力的吮吸着，金廷祐抱着他的背，在他嘴里呜咽了几下，</p><p> </p><p>“我是不是太用力了。” 黄旭熙喘着粗气问，手不受控制的在金廷祐的腰间和臀部游走着。</p><p> </p><p>“不会。” 金廷祐搂过他的脖子继续着刚才意犹未尽的吻。他学着黄旭熙的样子的舌头深入在黄旭熙的齿间舔舐着他的舌头，这感觉像极了刚学会喝奶的小狗焦急的渴望着母乳，焦急又软糯的在黄旭熙的嘴上尽全力亲吻着。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙稍微放松了些，享受着被小狗舔舐的奇妙感觉。他抓着金廷祐的胯，尽可能的缩短他们之间的距离，让他们炙热的身体也紧紧贴在一起。他用仅存的理智尽量不去碰到记忆里金廷祐淤青的地方。</p><p> </p><p>享受完小狗般舔舐后，他扶着金廷祐的后脑又用力的回吻了回去，他们的舌头交缠在一起，他吮吸着他口腔的每一寸软地。急促的呼吸打在对方脸上，一高一低的声音都被彼此吞咽了下去。</p><p> </p><p>他顺着金廷祐的下嘴唇，小鸟似的一下下亲吻和舔舐着着他的下巴，他的脖子，他的肩膀直到他的锁骨。</p><p> </p><p>他摸了摸金廷祐颈间上次被他吮吸已经变成的浅粉色，这让黄旭熙觉得这就像是他在金廷祐身上盖的的专属印章，让他忍不住想在金廷祐身上再多盖几个。金廷祐紧紧的搂住他的背，靠在墙上扬起脖子，黄旭熙在修长的脖颈埋着头啃噬着。</p><p> </p><p>他顺着金廷祐脖子上跳动的动脉轻轻吻着，用力感受着生命的温热。金廷祐身上那股好闻的沐浴液的香味窜到了他鼻子里，让他忍不住想要更多。他又舔了一下金廷祐脖子上之前被自己吮吸的地方，他要给金廷祐身上盖更多属于他的印章。他想让金廷祐属于自己。</p><p> </p><p>“我可以吗？” 上次他没有征求金廷祐的同意，这次他一定要等这副身体的主人同意再做，这样金廷祐就彻底是他的人了。</p><p> </p><p>“求你。” 金廷祐仰着头靠着墙壁喘着气。黄旭熙没有丝毫迟疑，如愿以偿的又一次尝到了金廷祐身上的味道。不知道是不是因为这次他是清醒着的缘故，金廷祐的皮肤更软，更甜，更加让他欲罢不能。</p><p> </p><p>他用力的吮吸着，金廷祐因为刺痛随着他的吮吸喉咙里发出断断续续的声音，把黄旭熙搂得更紧了。黄旭熙按住金廷祐的背让他们紧紧缠绕在一起，感受着彼此滚烫的躯体和心跳声。</p><p> </p><p>砰！门突然开了。他们俩像触了电似的马上分开。金廷祐在门后不知所措的擦拭着脸上黄旭熙的口水，浅色的头发被黄旭熙揉得一团糟。</p><p> </p><p>“这里有厕所吗？” 一个戴着眼镜的男生捂着裆醉醺醺的问道。</p><p> </p><p>“那里。” 黄旭熙指了一下房间内的厕所。那男生便立即冲了过去，门也没关就开始自我解放了起来。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙和金廷祐互相看着对方傻笑着。黄旭熙也不知道他们在笑什么，或许是那个人上厕所不关门狼狈的样子，或许是他们刚刚有只属于他们的秘密。或许是方才短暂的温存过于美好......</p><p> </p><p>“旭熙！！” 有人在楼下大声叫道，似乎找了他有一段时间了。黄旭熙在回应那人之前又把金廷祐抱在了怀里狠狠亲了几下。</p><p> </p><p>“来了！” 黄旭熙急匆匆的跑出去，临走前他朝金廷祐展开了一个大大的微笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“李马克刚刚吐了，他说他想回宿舍。” 黄旭熙急忙朝沙发看去。李马克抱着个垃圾桶正在傻傻的朝他笑着，嘴里咕哝着不成句的词语说他困了想躺在床上睡觉。黄旭熙看着自己的朋友喝成了这副模样，十分无奈的朝一旁的有人笑了笑，过去把李马克的胳膊搭在了自己肩上，让他依靠着自己站起来。</p><p> </p><p>金廷祐也下来了，他在熙熙攘攘的人群后看着黄旭熙，跟半个小时前黄旭熙在这里见到的他完全不一样。他整个人都明亮了起来，温暖的笑容充满了还有些许潮红的脸，黄旭熙也不由自主的看着他。他觉得自己就跟刚刚李马克傻笑的样子一样，肯定憨得像个傻子，但是他管不了那么多，就想盯着金廷祐一直看，他觉得自己怎么看也看不够。</p><p> </p><p>“啊！” 李马克用力锤了黄旭熙肚子一拳，黄旭熙弯着腰痛苦的大叫。</p><p> </p><p>“回家！！” 李马克大声催促道，嘴里叽里咕噜的还说着他还要写一段rap才能睡觉之类的话。黄旭熙气得在心里骂了句狗崽子。</p><p> </p><p>他扛着李马克走到金廷祐跟前，他拉起金廷祐的一只手。他的手已经不冷了，温热而柔软。他在金廷祐的手心搓了几下。金廷祐握住他的手似乎舍不得他离开。</p><p> </p><p>“没关系，我们以后还会做更多这种事情。” 黄旭熙朝金廷祐眨了眨眼睛，捏了下他的手。</p><p> </p><p>金廷祐的脸立马就红了，“什么事情？” </p><p> </p><p>“做了就知道了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>